1. Field of the Invention
The present application is directed to a key ring for the secure retention and easy removal of a plurality of spring clips with split rings to which keys can be attached.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art key rings take many forms. The majority of key rings are fabricated as split key rings by winding a metal bar, having a relatively small first diameter, in an overlapping configuration to produce a coil. Since the coil is produced by the metal bar overlapping itself, the coil has an effective diameter of twice that of the first diameter for the majority of the circumference of the key ring. The metal bar used in the construction of such coils includes a first end and a second end. When the metal bar is wound in its overlapping configuration, the first and second ends terminate a small distance from one another, thereby creating a scalloped portion having the first diameter.
In practice, when a key is to be securely placed on the split key ring, the user must separate one of the ends from the coil, generally employing one of the user's fingernails, to create enough separation between the end and the remainder of the coil to permit placement of the key onto the key ring. Similarly, if the user wishes to remove a key from the split key ring, the user must again use one of his/her fingernails to provide the appropriate separation between one of the ends and the coil to permit withdrawal of the key from the split key ring.
As can be appreciated, employing a fingernail of the user to cause separation of one of the ends from a relatively rigid coil often results in damage to the user's fingernail. Alternatively, the use may employ a tool, such as a knife, screwdriver or other implement to create the aforementioned separation. However, the use of an additional implement to produce the separation complicates the process of placing or removing a key from the split key ring.